Friends Don't Forget
by Rosie B. Londe
Summary: Seto promised Mokuba that he would take him and two of his friends (OCs) out to the movie theater after school. Oneshot, No ships, R


Mokuba was running through the halls of his elementary school, grinning widely. Seto had promised to take him and his two friends to the movie theater and actually sit down and watch a movie _with_ him. _In the movie theater. With_ **_popcorn._**

And the bell signalling the end of the school day had just rung! He wondered if Seto was maybe already out there waiting for him. He'd be leaning against the school gates looking annoyed at everything, or maybe he'd just wait in the limo looking annoyed at everything. Mokuba rushed out of the school building and deflated a little when he didn't see Seto OR the limo, but then he walked up to the gate and looked both ways, hopeful that his big brother had just parked a little bit aways in order to avoid the stampede of kids that were eager to be out for the weekend.

He sighed when he wasn't there. Well, it wasn't a surprise really. He'd probably just hit traffic or something and would be there in a few minutes. A hand touched his shoulder and he spun around to see the faces of two excited looking boys staring at him. "Hey Mokuba! When's your brother getting here?" the boy in front asked. He had a shaved head and was almost perpetually smiling. His name was Natsuki.

Mokuba smiled and shrugged. "I dunno. He probably caught traffic, but the limo shoul-"

"We'll be going in the _limo?"_ the other boy squeaked, his eyes bugging out. He'd only ever seen the limo that his friend got into, just like he'd only ever seen the famous Seto Kaiba. He sort of wished that Mokuba's family wasn't so rich and intimidating sometimes, like now, as he whined and his behind Natsuki. He had messy red hair that stuck up in every which way. His name was Aidan. He was almost always scared of something.

Mokuba and Natsuki rolled their eyes. "Yeah, we'll be going in the limo." Mokuba said smiling, Aidan was a lot shorter than the two of them because he was a fourth grader while Natsuki and Mokuba were both fifth graders. Actually, he was a lot shorter than most of the fourth graders as well.

Natsuki pulled Aidan forward and held him in a headlock, playfully messing with the boy's hair. "Hey, where's that Irish spirit your dad always talks about, eh? It's just a car! A big long white car, but still just a car." he said, smiling as Aidan tried to fight Natsuki away. He'd definitely be hiding behind Mokuba for the rest of the day.

Mokuba laughed. "You're gonna hurt him, Natsuki." he said as his friend released Aidan who came running to Mokuba, grabbing his arm and sticking his tongue out at Natsuki as his hair shifted slowly back into it's usual mess.

Natsuki chuckled and slid down into sitting position at the gate, watching the other kids in the school yard who were waiting on their rides home. "So what movie are we watching anyways?" he asked.

Mokuba shrugged. "I thought we'd look and see when we got there. I was thinking that if Aidan didn't come we could watch that new horror movie that came out yesterday, the one with the dogs that lead their masters into that factory?" he said.

Natsuki's eyes widened. "Isn't that rated R?" he asked.

"Duh. That's why I begged my brother to come see the movie with us." Mokuba replied, crossing his arms smugly.

Aidan frowned. "Um... You guys can still watch that movie. I can take it." he said, gripping Mokuba's sleeve and looking him hard in the eyes.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, surprised. "You sure Aidan? It's not rated R for nothing." he said, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah! Lets go watch it! A-and I'll even make a bet with you two! If I have to leave the room before the credits roll, I'll learn how to play that weird card game you're so obsessed with. If I don't though, you can't make fun of me anymore for being short!" he said, crossing his arms and glaring at Natsuki who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

Mokuba looked over at Natsuki and smiled. "Fine, you're on!" he said, okay with either way the bet turned out. He was pretty sure Aidan would learn how to play Duel Monsters at some point if he continued to hang out with him and Natsuki, and Natsuki really did point out the other boy's vertical challenges more often than was necessary. He doubted that even if Aidan manged to stay put throughout the entire movie that Natsuki would ever stop completely, but it might at least make him not do it as much.

Natsuki smirked. "There is absolutely no way you're gonna be able to sit through that entire movie, shorty." he said, grinning.

Aidan glared at him and hid himself further behind Mokuba. "We'll see."

Mokuba was about to intervene and tell the two of them that it was all fun and games when the limo pulled up behind them and the horn honked. His face lit up and he spun around to rush towards the limo, opening the door to see-

His brother wasn't there. he looked over the back of the seat hoping to see him sitting further down in the limo, but there was no sign of him. "Mr. Kaiba, who are these two?"

Mokuba looked up to the driver's seat and frowned. "My brother was supposed to be here today. He promised he'd take me and my friends to the theater to see a movie." he said quietly.

Natsuki and Aidan stayed outside the limo and watched nervously, knowing something was wrong. "I'm sorry Sir, there must have been a mistake. I didn't hear anything about this from Mr. Kaiba." the driver said, frowning. Everyone who worked for Seto Kaiba at the mansion knew about his tendency to forget about things like this. He didn't doubt that Mr. Kaiba did indeed promise Mokuba to go to the movies with him.

Mokuba visibly deflated and swung his legs out of the limo to face his friends. "I'm sorry... I guess Seto forgot." he said dejectedly, not looking them in the eyes.

Natsuki stepped forward to say something, but was interrupted by Aidan. "I-it's okay Mokuba! We know how your brother can be sometimes. Maybe we can just go another time?" he asked, smiling at his older friend reassuringly.

Mokuba looked up and smiled back. "Yeah, maybe another time." he said.

Natsuki turned on Aidan and grinned. "You just wanna get out of that bet we made!" he accused, laughing.

"D-do not!" Aidan shouted back, indignantly.

Mokuba laughed along with Natsuki and Aidan turned beet red and crossed his arms. "Oh, uh... Do you two need rides? We can't go to the movies, but I can at least take the two of you home, -uh, if that's alright?" he said, turning to the driver who smiled and nodded.

Aidan looked at the limo in awe as Natsuki grinned. "Yeah, sure! Hey is it true you've got fridges in these things?" he asked as he climbed in eagerly and sat next to Mokuba, looking behind him at the rows of empty seats.

Aidan, smiled and climbed in after his friends, looking intimidated as he closed the door. "We do, but they're in the back. So, where do you two live anyways?" Mokuba asked, smiling.

Natsuki grinned back. "I live downtown right next to the police department." he said. "Aidan lives up near the docks, haha. Remember how he used to always come to school smelling like fish?" he asked.

Aidan blushed. "We moved actually." he spoke up, crossing his arms and huffing once again. He'd hoped they had forgotten about that.

"Oh, remember when he brought mackerel for lunch and it fell in his lap?"

Friends never forgot _anything._


End file.
